halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Past Transmissions May Be Found In The Archives Infinity May I please use the infinity code in my new AI, Dromus. It makes sense since its a top secret AI made to study forerunners, and as such it would make sense. But I wanted your permission bbefore hand (note: Atrticle is just being started, no where near done.) SpartanSeries2 23:39, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks you very much, it would he awesome if the two Infinity level AI's met. SpartanSeries2 05:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Categories If I wanted something to be put in a new category, for instance I want to put my Grunt Overlord! in the text adventures category, how would I do that? SpartanSeries2 23:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! Two more things: one, how many spartan IIs are there? Only counting fan fic ones, they must take up half of the wiki's article count. Two, what do you think of grunt overlord as my first try at a text adv. A third thing: if I'm making a series of stories all about on charry, should it be in its own category? SpartanSeries2 01:46, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Spelling and grammar Any you noticed? If you spot any that stand out, can you tell me or if you feel like it, correct it? I want it to look presentable SpartanSeries2 20:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) GM Template Nice seeing another admin/user is back in action. Anyways, the image/picture of the GM Template was not created by me (If it is, I would have been working with Bungie right now...). Sorry to disappoint you... 07:34, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Its not suppose to be an RP. People started changing from Halo: to RP:. I felt lazy of changing it back, so I just leave it be.... 14:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Facts mixed up Excuse me? I am the one that said that I was the co-founder of this site, its RR who says that he is the sole founder. Please don't feed them lies. Thanks, H*bad (talk) God Modding page. Hi i saw that you put a comment on the God Modding talk page and thanked subtank and LOMI for their work. Well actually i did the whole page and Spartan-077 (i think that was the right user) and i made the X-1000 Apocalypse fighter as an example of GM! I'm not sure where you got the idea that those two were involved but oh well! Also could you put your comments in the right forum topics on the talk page so it keeps it organised. Just giving a heads up! Thanks 'ello there Dear SPARTAN-091, A pleasure to see you here again. Your intelligent and lucid dialogues are really quite appreciated. I hope your year went well--how did APs go? What're you doin' for the summer? I leave today for Boston--I'll be working at Harvard Stem Cell Institute for at least the summer--so I'll be on here a lot less. However, I would love to hear how things go with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Leonidas-class Heavy Battleship You might want to give your article a fly-by. It's been marked as Godmodded because the dimensions given are inaccurate for the armament (it is roughly the size of a frigate). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Re: RE: Summer Dear Spartan-091, Wonderful to hear from you; glad that APs went alright. Why UNC? You have an exceptional track record with APs; you should go for an Ivy League, I kid you not... ...Yeah I saw Boston briefly. ^^ But Harvard's pretty stressful; it's been keeping me very busy and cutting my personal time to a minimum. But it's a nice experience though. ^^ Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 18 June 2008 (UTC) A Future RP A little something me and Sub cooked up. Trying to fill the gaps between the end of halo 3, and the Necros wars. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Re: RE3x: Summer Dear Spartan-091, Apologies or this outburst, but I think the situation warrants it—— You got accepted by Harvard '''and' Yale and didn't accept?!'' That's ridiculous! =/ Is there some sort of scholarship or financial aid? Attending Harvard could, quite literally, change the course of your life——maybe that sounds incredulous, even preposterous, but I assure you——Harvard lives up to every bit of its namesake once you experience it. I strongly encourage you to see if there are financial recompensatory mechanisms for you to enter Harvard. The Internet is not a sufficient medium to communicate this, but; I would be really quite saddened to see such exceptional talent get misplaced——you're Ivy League-quality, and I can't stress that enough through these words and these keyboards. We should talk some time. But I am extraordinarily impressed you got accepted into Harvard; that in itself is an awesome achievement. The undergraduate admissions are even more competitive than the graduate school admissions; congratulations on the offer. I really do hope you can successfully pursue it. There is no doubt in my mind that you belong there, and you should fully follow up on it. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Good, good. I'm sure you know the standard procedure for joining RPs? Just add your name and characters. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:46, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Idea Wow... I just looked at your main page and had seen the Guardian Party...thing. On my own wiki, the admins are called guardians rather than admins... Anyway, I had an idea yesterday. Since many users have a problem with the Installation battles belonging to other users, why not erase all of the data on those battle pages or move them to a usernamespace and write the battles following a admin conducted RP. At the end of each RP, the admins go to the battle page and write the data according to the RP. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:40, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Starship Troopers are military classics...I love the story and squishing bugs... Anyways, there will be more ST stuff....opps...did I say that? LOLZ - H107SubtleTank 22:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE: ??? Dear SPARTAN-091, "translation: this poor kid would make us look more PC... let's invite him to visit and get info!" heh :P You should have much more confidence in yourself, with respect. Your AP experience certainly makes you competitive; even with my (limited) background, I often am uncertain of where things will lead, but often I'm honestly quite surprised to find where I end up. I have little doubt that you will be placed into a competitive university. The fact that Harvard has invited you to visit is candidly a big thing; you should go for it. If you do visit, we might be able to meet in Cambridge. ;-) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:57, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Afraid not. Phade Tech only deals with weapons research developments. I think the Ryee-Lees Shipyard thingy deals with Ship manufacturing... - H107 | SubtleTank 20:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that...I think having a fleet-production division would be fine with Phade Tech... - H107 | SubtleTank 20:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) It will be under Phade_Technology_Industry#Alternate_Facilities. Just add the information. - H107 | SubtleTank 21:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Ship Pictures Not right now... I'm pretty busy making my own ship images. Perhaps once i have finished those, I will work on cannabalising your existing image to make it. Necros stufflez blued out, you mean redlink removal? Well if you wanna do anything have a look around, you see something you like or wanna do, ask me about it. Necros stufflez *M11 Ghillie suit: Custom made for each user, uses natural fibre camo, such as local fauna and underneath is a radar absorbent under suit It can also take a portal heat sink with thermal masking, connected by super conducting cables, to help regulate the suits thermal signature *SRS99G-S3: The updated version of the SRS99. I'll let you choose how to update it, though it needs a Misriah Rail mounted on the reciever for a scope and the Augur scope as standard. *Titan laser: I'd leave that for the moment. I'm planinng on making page to take in all vehicle mounted weaponry, like cannons etc, this will go on it. Saves room kinda. Also, why can't you join the project? Its a shame not to have you with us :Well I will change Yuki's SPARTAN tag so you can get Jared in ^^ My final say Honestly, if you read what that page you just deleted said, then you would see why Ajax needs to be put out of adminship, he said this to me just yesterday, I reccomend you do something about it. Virus Hur, that movie is awesome. Donald sutherland evil cyborg. You can't beat that :P But your not far off the mark there ;] RE:Opinion Ok sorry i didn't realise that i was offending anyone. It's just since the O'Malley issue the site's been in decline and i've really tried hard to make it decent with all of this new stuff. However i understand your point and i will make a change. I'll apolagize to him and ask him to stay too. Maybe i was getting a bit over-enthusiastic or authorititive with all of these new policies and stuff that i'm churning up. I didn't mean to and i'll tone my opinion down. Thanks for the heads up: Ok thanks, i've said something on the foruma dn i'll message him in a bit. Oh and something completely off topic; why do you have regards after everyone of you messages? Just wondering! AAH! My own epic fail. I can't get my Era:SC to work... I looked over and over it and I can't figure out what is wrong. Can you help me?--Kebath 'Holoree 02:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Now you know what I feel. My other one works perfectly, I just can't get that one to work...--Kebath 'Holoree 22:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) There is one other thing. Iv'e noticed everyone began calling the covenant "Remnants". Does that have anything to do with what I called the covenant in Covenant Remnants?--Kebath 'Holoree 22:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Epic Fail Success! I have fixed the position problem on The Shield page!--Kebath 'Holoree 22:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) I just placed it first.--Kebath 'Holoree 22:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) OMG... What I do this time? Covenant Remnants--Kebath 'Holoree 23:06, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Indigo Company I fleshed out your company page on it a lil. Basically ya got room for insertin' commanding officers, executive officers and the rest of the command structure, along with a AI support (Anyone else hearing 'successor to Juliet (AI)'? :P). I'd talk to Hasharin about Stonewall platoon, they are kinda 'his unit'. As for the junior officers and executive staff of the platoons, along with other sergeants, You might want to go with making them from elite humans or the remaining SPARTAN-IIIs. As for equipment they'd have a MJOLNIR variant most suited to them, but any 'normal' COs and NCOs would have MJOLNIR/I/(insert Variant), I being the version of MJOLNIR specially modified for use by normal humans. IIIs can actually use normal MJOLNIR due to their phsyical superiority and drug conditioning. As for Jared himself, for equipment, I'd suspect he'd like Scout armour or its successor, Scout+, which has installed active camo systems. It would also be a CO variant that holds a super conducting weave, allowing it to carry a AI. Every company has an attached smart AI for battlefield support who rides shotgun with the SPARTAN CO. Any other questions, ask me about it. Indigo Company on the Indigo Company Company page did you forget that every platoon has a first sergeant as well as a co and an xo Hasharin 15:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) how about "hide, and stay hidden" for the company motto or Indigo Company (AGAIN) On the unit size it says 175 but every company has 200 SPARTAN IVS plus 2 humans/IIIs per platoon and an extra 4 for the company and an AI making it 225 if you include the AI also the first sergeant comment must have been a typo on some spartan IV page as i seem to be wrong Hasharin 12:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) System names You still got system names? Cos i gota a aweful lot of systems that need naming :D yeah..... I'm gonna need a hundred. If not more :P Permision to use SPARTANS 091, 027, and 095? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIs joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the ring's secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use , SPARTANs 091(Jared), 095 (Nicole), and 027 (Joey) as soldiers serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hey S-091. Seeing that you're online, would you be able to revive the FOTM? The project has been abandoned for weeks (If only I have access to it...)Little_Missy - 16:52, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Nicole died on Artic IV right? This takes place same time as Reach, in an alternate universe where no SPARTANs were deployedf to Reach. It will of course be a user namespace story. Spartan 501 17:01, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular.